


Ukaueth

by stormpilotgarik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Badass Finn, Gay, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, poe dameron is hella gay, thief finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilotgarik/pseuds/stormpilotgarik
Summary: Ukaueth is Huttese for thief, and Mos Espa have lots of those. One gets lucky.(Finn has nothing, and Poe has everything to give him.)





	Ukaueth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SO badly written I'm truly sorry but it's midnight

He was walking quickly on the sandy streets of Mos Espa, looking for a victim. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to do any of it, but he didn't really have a choice if he wanted to stay alive. Well, he did have the choice of being a slave, but he'd rather keep his freedom. Because for Finn, that was the only thing that hadn't been taken away from him. Yet. And damn it, _was he going to fight to keep it._

The buildings were made of sandstone, and that made the whole town look even more dispiriting. It was all sand, and Finn hated it. It wasn't a beautiful spaceport, but nothing was really beautiful on Tatooine. Not in Finn's opinion at least. His opinion was hardly listened to though, because in a place like Mos Espa, no one cared about your thoughts and prospects if you were someone like Finn. No authority meant being just one of the many, many thieves, thugs and marauders, but it also meant that you weren't widely known by a lot of people. That meant you were less likely to get bounty hunters sent after you, as none of the 'big deals' knew who you are. Finn didn't mind, that's the way it had always been. Or at least for a very long time. And for a thief, it's just good to be invisible to authorities.

As he pushed trough the mass of people, he saw something that sparked his interest. A brown leather jacket. Not any jacket though, it looked like a jacket that a pilot would wear. And pilots tend to have money, which is what Finn's interested in. 

Finn started following the leather jacket, and as he came closer, he started walking more carefully. Wouldn't want the man in front of him to notice that he was indeed about to steal whatever money or valuables he'd have in his pockets. Finn was right behind him now, and did his normal inspection before acting. 

Nothing in his back-pockets, but there seemed to be something in the other ones. The man didn't seem to notice Finn behind him, which of course was good. He didn't seem like someone who'd be able to beat Finn in a fight, if it ever would get down to that.

Finn held his breath, growing a little nervous, like every time. He doubted that he'd _ever_ get accustomed to this. He knew that the people in Mos Espa weren't exactly the most forgiving, and he'd had his fair share of experiences with that. So getting caught wasn't an option.

Finn got just a little closer to the man, so that he'd be able to grab what looked like a wallet. He reached out for it. He had the wallet in his hand, already smiling at the victory, when the man turned around looking _very_ angry. Finn froze, and before he could even think about running, the man was twisting Finn's arm behind his back and holding his other hand in a tight grip by his wrist. Finn let out a small scream, before the man was shoving him towards a small alley, still bending his arm in a painful angle. The people around them raised their gaze for a moment, some then continuing their days and some laughing at the episode.

Finn was pushed into a wall, the man breathing angrily into his neck.

"What do you think you're doing? You think you can get away with this?" he breathed angrily.

_"Do you even know who you're messing with?"_

By now, Finn felt like his shoulder would be dislocated if the man didn't let go. He also felt the panic start setting in him.

"I- I'm sorry! I'll explain, I can explain, I didn't want to! I just- aah, _kriff_ , let go of my arm!" Finn yelled back at the man, hoping that he'd let Finn go.

And the man did let go.

But he turned Finn around, grabbed his shirt and put a blaster right to his throat.

"Start explaining then."

Finn swallowed, and feeling the blaster against his throat was the only thing he could concentrate on. If he tried coming up with a lie now, he'd somehow fail and get shot. Situations like this weren't his strength. So he opened up his mouth to start telling the man why he _has_ to steal.

\--

"You should've told me right away. I wouldn't have had to sc-"

"I tried to, but you were trying to dislocate my shoulder."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't usually do that," the man said and gave Finn an apologetic smile. He put his hand in his pocket, and took out a few coins.

"Here."

The man had stretched out his arm, with 7 wupiupi in his palm. He said something about being sorry and feeling bad, but Finn wasn't listening. He couldn't talk nor could he move. He was stunned. Why was the man helping him after Finn tried to steal his wallet?

The man chuckled and waved his hand in front of Finn, before taking his hand and giving him the money.

"I have to go now. I'll see you around, but if you try to steal something from me again, don't try to come at me from behind because next time I might actually break your arm," the pilot said, chuckling lightly at the end to give his warning a joking edge. He started walking away, but Finn ran after him.

"Wait!"

The man turned around, raising his eyebrow. Finn extended his arm for the man, and let out a hushed 'thank you'. The man smiled at him, and ignored Finn's hand. He hugged Finn instead, and Finn barely had the time to hug him back before the pilot let go. As Finn looked at his face, he felt like he recognised the guy from somewhere. But of course, he couldn't remember where. 

"Okay, so I was serious about having to go now. I'm not leaving for another two days, who knows if we'll see each other again?" Finn nodded at that, still stunned by what happened in the past few moments. And as the man walked away, Finn realized whose wallet he had just tried to steal.

_Poe Dameron. Only the best pilot in the Resistance._

Finn couldn't do anything else than thank his usually horrible luck for the fact that the best pilot probably in the whole kriffing _galaxy_ was a nice guy. If he would've been vile, Finn would now be on the ground either dead, with an broken arm or anything from between the former two. Because in Mos Espa, _no one_ would care if you got killed in an alleyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah, my first Stormpilot story, or anything Star Wars in general. So don't judge too much if I get something wrong aaH I'll try to update soon okay stay with me


End file.
